This invention relates to aircraft landing and mooring devices, especially to a suction-type mooring device for an airship capable of hovering-type descent.
To moor an airship of the dirigible type, it is necessary to cast down lines from the airship which are grasped by ground crew members who pull the ship down to the ground and make the mooring lines fast. Where the nose of the airship is aligned with a mooring mast, the ground crew members attempt to control the movements of the ship until the nose locks into place. The difficulty with this system is that it takes too much manpower to dock an airship and is a lengthy, cumbersome process.